Good-bye Company Ch. 6
"So, how are we going to find the Chief?" asked Kat. "That's a good question. Do you guys think he might still have his wristcom?" asked Claire. "He might, if the villains didn't pull it off," answered R. "Let's find out." R turned on his wristcom and tried to contact the Chief, but there was no signal. "It's no use; His wristcom isn't working." "Well, it was nice knowing you guys. I hope that chicken is good," said WK as he began to head to the door. "Wait right there WK. There is a way we can find out where the Chief is, and I know exactly how," said Skip. "How are we to do that? Wait....you're not going to do what I'm thinking you're going to do are you?" asked Crazy. "If sneaking into TUFF and over hearing the villains is what you are thinking, then yes." "That's too risky Skip. What if you get caught?" asked Matt. "You have any other ideas? Look, if I can find out where the Chief is, you guys can go out and search for him and we won't have to worry about losing our lives." "....Alright, you be careful though Skip," said Claire. "Don't worry; I'll call you guys when I find out anything," said Skip as he hopped out of the house. The streets were quiet. Everyone must be either hiding at their homes or out downtown looking for Skip and the others. Skip took all the alleyways back to TUFF. There were some people downtown, but not too many. TUFF seemed to be still open, although they're normally closed at this hour. "I hope the villains are hiding out there, or this would have been all for nothing." When the path was clear, Skip swiftly hopped over to TUFF and went through the back entrance. Without making a sound, Skip went through TUFF, trying to find the villains. Skip then heard laughter coming from the lobby; He went closer to the lobby entrance and hid behind the wall. Skip peeped his head from the wall and could see that all the villains were there, laughing amongst each other. "I love pretending to be the mayor," said the Chameleon. "This town is practically in our hands. We just need to wait until those pesky agents get caught," said the Stink Bug. "Don't get too excited there Stink Bug; Not until these agents are gone can you start thinking this city is in our hands," said Jack. "Oh come one Jack, that stupid flea is out of the way! There's no way those agents can stop us." "Yeah, and the other agents are locked up. They can't stop us either," said Snowflake. "Yes, about that. Snaptrap, did you dispose of the Chief properly?" Jack asked. "He's at the bottom of the Petcific Ocean. He surely isn't still in the U.S. that's for sure," Snaptrap answered while crossing his arms. "You didn't drop him in the ocean did you?" "It was Larry's fault! He made me press the button before we got there." "Where did you drop him?" Snaptrap looked away and whispered, "In Wisconsin." "What was that?" "It was in Wisconsin," Snaptrap replied louder. "That's way off from where you were suppose to drop him!" yelled Jack. "He wouldn't listen to me when I told him he was going the wrong way," said Larry. "SHUT UP LARRY!" "I'm surrounded by idiots," Jack sighed. After hearing the news, Skip quickly called the others to let them know where the Chief was. "Wisconsin? That's nowhere near the Petcific Ocean," said Matt. "At least we now know where he is," whispered Skip. "Thanks for finding out for us Skip." "No problem, now for me to get-" "Where do you think you're going?" asked Snowflake. "Skip, who was that?" "Nighty-night Skip," said the little bunny before knocking him out with a frying pan. "Six down, five more to go." Category:Fan fiction